Kingdom Hearts The Lost Key (by Dawn)
by Dawn and Dusk Seekers
Summary: While Sora has mourned his brothers death, Naminé still weeps for her secret loves death. Both wishing for nothing more than the pain to stop so they can become Keyblade masters, but they cannot let go. However their spirits rise when they find someone who looks exactly like Roxas. Who is he? Why is he dressed in black? (Bad summary. But story will speak for itself.)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Sunsets and Ice Cream

* * *

**Hey guys! It's me Dawn! Really excited to be "publishing" my first fanfic! Fair warning because I new to this, I'm gonna switch between first and third person. So we'll see how that works out. Also forgive my grammar and spelling I'm typing the story on my iPhone and autocorrect is an absolute pain. Also keep an eye on our profile, we're planning releasing a whole new form of fanfic something later this holiday. So keep an eye out for us.**

* * *

**_Twilight Town_**

A hooded man in a black trench coat sits atop a station, a blue creamsicle in hand. Watching the sunset, wishing for nothing more than simply just staying in this moment in time, and bath in the suns red lights. Actually there was something he wished for more, to see them. His remaining friend, his friends, more importantly HER! The one his former self had sacrificed himself to save. He sighed. It had been 598days...since that day, where everything had gone to hell,since he was born and join the Organization. If he still had a heart he'd probably cry, but he didn't, he only remember what crying felt like.

"You're early," a voice spoke, causing the hooded man to turn around. Beneath the shadows of his hood, the man smiled, behind him stood his one true friend in the Organization. Axel, the firry spiked red headed assassin, had been treating him like a brother since day 9.

"No your just late," the man responded, "As usual." Axel chuckled. He then sat next the man, and gave him a puzzling look.

"Will you take the hood off man," he exclaimed, "My god you like how you didi when you first got here. A major downer! Now come on lighten up!" Axel did not wait for a response, he yanked the hood back, and exposed the young mans face. His naturally spiked blonde hair started to move with the breeze, his ocean blue eyes shine against the red of the sun, and his "innocent" face held a neutral expression. Which to Axel, meant that something had the kid down.

"Hey you okay?" He asked. The young man sighed. His gaze returning to the sunset.  
"Today it's..." He looked down, "It's my birth-my former selfs birthday." Axel seemed to brighten up.  
"Really well then," he patted his friends back, "Happy birthday man!" His friend sighed and shook his head.

"Not my birthday," he coldly said, "His. Not mine. I shouldn't even exist." He gaze was fixed at his dangling feet, it hurt him. Knowing that the memories in his head belong to someone else, someone who had people who loved him and watched him die. He remember day one when he was found they offered him a new name, but he insisted that he not receive any name but his number. XIII.

"Well that's why we do what we do," Axel seriously said, "We're gonna make sure that others like us can become whole again. Got it memorized?" Placing a finger to his temple, with a grin on his face.

"Yah well," his friend said, "Wish they still had Roxas."

* * *

**_Keyblade/Yen Sids tower_**

Sora awoke to his alarm, and reminder on his calandra that it was his birthday. He frowned. Normally he would have been bouncing off the walls that it was his birthday, but he usually shared his birthday with someone special. His twin brother...Roxas. The thought of his now dead brother made him want to cry. He remembered the day, almost two years ago, that they lost his brother. It was during a training lesson that went horribly wrong. When that monster Ansem, Seeker of Darkness, plunged his Keyblade into Roxas.

(_Flashback_)  
"Embraced the Darkness!" Shouted the tan silver haired man, as he raised his evil Keyblade over his head, ready to strike the girl I front of him.  
Sora was on the ground exhausted. And it seemed like Ansem was going to kill the girl before him.

"NOO!" A shout echoed throughout the air. And out nowhere Roxas appeared in front of the girl, with a Keyblade through his body.  
"Heh your foolish to think this will stop me." The bastard laughed.  
"I figured," Roxas responded weakly, "So to protect Namine, I'm taking you with me!" He summoned a white and silver Keyblade and stabbed the man right through the heart.

(_End Flashback_)

Sora felt a tear roll down his cheek, thinking of his brother usually had this effect on him. Well not just him. Namine, the girl who Rosas saved, is still mourning him. She hardly eats or speaks. And she spends most of her time in her room drawing.

In Namine's room she had also just awoke. She had spent the night crying to sleep, like every night for nearly the past two years. She knew what day it was and it made her sorrow grow. It was Roxas's birthday, and she felt a tear roll down her cheek. Then in beam of light and Oathkeeper, Roxas's Keyblade, appeared by her side. She a gave a very weak smile, the very presence of the weapon made by his heart soothed her. It had been his final gift to her before he died, the power to hold his weapon. She still didn't have a Keyblade of her own, a year ago that would annoyed the shit out of her, but she was fine having Roxas's Oathkeeper. If anything it made her feel like he was still alive. That and drawing his face every night, before crying herself to sleep. Before, she had known that she had feelings for Roxas, but was very unsure about them, but now she was definitely sure that she had loved, and still loves, him. His sword's angelic features gave her the impression that he was still watching her. A knock at the door, and a voice telling her to get ready for training got her out of her thoughts.

* * *

**Dawn: Well that's the first chapter. Sorry if you guys wanted more. Next chapter should be up and running later.**

**Dusk: Wait.. What the hell are you doing?!**

**Dawn: Umm anyway see you guys later! Review if I'm still alive!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Pain of Distance

* * *

**Hello! I am back! And alive! Thankfully I didn't have to turn myself into a zombie. Hahaha! Yah Dusk wanted to publish first but oh well. Anyway heres** **chapter two!**

* * *

The World that Never Was

(XIII's POV)  
I woke up in my white room, that was laid out in a similar way to my former selfs room. I sighed as his memories flooded into my head. Summoning Oathkeeper, meeting his friends, meeting Namine, and dying. I shook my head remembering that as a nobody if I accessed a memory I'd "feel" both the pains and emotions, and I do not want to go through that again.  
After I got out of bed and went down to "the company lounge" I found Sïax waiting for me along with Axel.  
"XIII about time we got mission," Axel playfully said, "A top level assignment right Sïax." I looked at the scarred man who resembled a blue haired elf, and his stone like face did not even flinch.  
"Today Number 13," he coldly explained, "You and Axel will be sent into Twilight Town. The two of you are on heart capturing duty. Take as many heartless down as you can, but your primary objective are the two boss heartless hidden in the town."  
"Wait two?" Axel asked in disbelief, "I thought heartless didn't like to share control of their troops."  
"These commanders are called Darksiders," Sïax ignored him, "Destroy at least one of them." I searched through his former selfs memories for something, he thought the name of the heartless sounded familiar. Sïax opened a portal a shoved into inside.

* * *

Namine's Room.  
(Namine POV)  
I woke up again from the best dream I've had in years! Roxas! He was there! Dressed in silver and black knight armor, with me in his arms, and the moonlight shined against him perfectly. He whispered the most three beautiful sounding words into my ear, and kissed me. I frowned realizing that it was a dream and only a dream. And that's when I realizes Roxas was...I felt a tear roll down my cheek again. Why did he have to...to go?  
A knock at the door, caused me to stop my crying.  
"Naminé gear up," I heard a voice call out, "Yen Sid wants me to take you and Sora to Twilight town to take care of some heartless. We leave in twenty. Get ready."

* * *

Twilight Town/Town Square  
3rd POV

XIII stepped out of the portal with Axel, both dressed in similar trench coats, hoods down. The instant their feet touch the pavement of the world, heartless began to rise from the shadows. Wasting no they both summoned their weapons. Axel, summoning his firry twin charaka. XIII raised his right hand over his left shoulder and a most of darkness formed, swing his hand down across his body, and blade key like sword appeared by his side. The Oblivion, the Keyblade that XIII now held, how he's able to hold such a weapon without a heart is beyond him. Tossing the haunting question aside, he and Axel shared a glance, nodded, and charged into the mob of heartless. Axel was taking his and making use of his fire and charakas slicing though the shadows. While XIII was moving at near top speed, effortlessly cutting through the heartless with ease. But as the fight continued Roxas caught glance of a Neo-Shadow heartless. He hated Neo-Shadows, for one reason and one reason only. One of them nearly took Namine's heart. From the memories of his former self, he remember fighting of an entire horde of them just to keep Namine safe. The mere sight of one sent him into a "state of rage." He moved swift as wind and nearly faster than lightning cutting the monster clean in half. Soon they had cleaned out the entire mob.  
"Whew," Axel joked, "I was worried there for a minute!" XIII stayed silent as he watch the hearts he released float up into the sky. It was not hazard to believe that he thought it was beautiful, watching the hearts being set free, floating gracefully into the air, and then to just vanish in an instant. It gave the Nobody a strange sense of peace.  
"Hello!" Axel exclaimed, "Hello! Earth XIII! Anyone home!" And just like that the magic and peace is gone.  
"Look Axel can we just get this done today?" He asked sadly. Axel looked at him weird.  
"I thought you liked this world?" He asked. XIII sadly looked over to his best friend.  
"I do," XIII said, "But i don't know. I just got the feeling that something's gonna go wrong." Axel nodded his head.  
"Tell ya what," he sighed, "Since you seem to need some alone time, we split up." XIII looked at him unsure.  
"Really?" He asked.  
"Yah, besides," Axel walked off, "Intel says that their both at different points of the town. Stick to the roof tops and stay outta sight til you see the Darksider. Got it memorized?" XIII merely nodded and and skillfully began to climb up the town buildings onto the rooftops, while Axel merely open a corridor the roofs. They went their separate ways, and XIII had a strange feeling that something was going to go wrong.

Twilight Town/Sandlot  
Sora, Naminé, and a tall armored clad man, stepped out of light green vortex. (Dawn: I'd like to think that's how they get into worlds with out corridors) Sora walked out dressed in his usual combat gear, short sleeved hoodie, huge cargo pants, and his shoulder armor guard. In his hand was his gold and silver keyblade, Kingdom Key. Namine was dressed in "uncomfortable" clothes. Namely, a white hoodie, silver pants, and grey running shoes. But what stood out the most was the white, heart-tipped, Keyblade, Oathkeeper. The armored man dismissed his gear and reveling a tall, muscular, man with brown spiked hair. Dressed in a grey muscle shirt and strange tan pants, and shoulder guard and gantlet. However the most interesting detail was the giant key like sword he held.

"So what's the mission this time Terra?" Sora asked throwing his hands behind his head. Terra turned his head slightly.

"We're after two heartless commanders," Terra calmly said, "Darksiders." Sora blinked.

"Darksiders?" He asked. For some reason the name sounded familiar.

"Yeah," Terra continued, "They're tough but go for the eyes, weakest spot and it's not always guarded. We'll be splitting up, I'll search uptown, you guys search the downtown. Sound good." The two nodded and they moved out. Terra left towards the direction to the station while Naminé and Sora went to check the markets. But before they left the sandlot, Sora stopped her by the shoulder. When she turned to question him she saw the worry on his face.

"What is it Sora?" She asked with no emotion. Sora sighed.

"Naminé..." He paused, "Are you alright? You seemed distracted on the way here." She didn't answer him, instead her gaze fell to weapon in her hand, and he could see tears starting to form. He quickly pulled her into a hug.

"Hey look," he said, "I know you miss. I still do. I want nothing more than to just be alone sometimes and try to bring him back. But I know Roxas, and he wouldn't want that." She looked like she was going to say something but she was cut off by the sounded of a barrier being made. They both gasped, and were soon surrounded by heartless. Yet their jaws nearly dropped when they saw a giant shadow begin to rise from the group, until it stood at least two stories tall. Black hair crazier than Sora's, and it had a giant hold in it's torso that looked like a heart. Sora wasted no time, getting into his fighting stance.  
"Get ready Namine!" He merely said. She nodded, and ready Oathkeeper. Sora opened up with a sonic blade, cutting through ten heartless, and followed with a strike raid; cutting through five more heartless. Namine began casting a series of thunder spells, followed by fast swipes of her Keyblade.

* * *

XIII was running across the rooftops, desperate to find the damned Darksider so he could RTC. (Return to Castle) He then heard the echoes of swords coming from the sandlot. Along with the unmistakable sound of darkness being formed. He followed the echoes to the rooftops overlooking the Sandlot. He gasped. He saw them. Roxas's loved ones. More specifically, Sora and Naminé! They were surrounded by heartless and being attacked by a giant one, that he assumed was the Darksider he had been sent to kill. The heartless were moving in for the kill, and he felt a wave of fire move through his body. He summoned Oblivion, and he jumped.

Namine dropped to her knees, and Sora shortly followed. They could normally handle the heartless that were after them, but the giant one seemed to be summoning thousands, and the sheer number was overwhelming for them. She saw a Heartless about to pounce her, sealing her eyes and holding up Oathkeeper, hoping that Roxas's would somehow protect her. As she waited for the end, nothing came. She opened her eyes, only to be more confused as to what she saw. A man no older than, with a black Keyblade, dressed in a black hooded trench coat.

"You will not touch them!" The man shouted, rage dripping from his voice. Although it was very dark. Namine couldn't help but feel a feeling of familiarity to it.

* * *

**Well it's official. I am evil! I like doing cliffhangers sorry. But it can't be help! Anyway leave me a review and please spread the word of this story I have a really great plan for this story.**


End file.
